I Love You
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: This is probably is as romantic as I can get. Or at least that's what I think. RockoXPedley. This is like a different-same ending, if Pedley had a tough time deciding, but still has a bit more romance. Features Melody in here. Please Read and Review.


Rocko gulped. It was now or never.

"Pedley…" Rocko said. "Are you going to come with us to O-Town?"

"I…" Pedley said "I…I…I…want to stay here…"

"What…" Rocko was rather disappointed, as if he had expected a different answer "Pedley…"

"I don't know. I feel conflicted. Although my mom has her spirit watching over Aura, I feel my duty is to be here."

"Pedley…there's something that I have to tell you…"

Rocko was broken off by Heffer. "Hey, you two…come on! The party deserves you two. Come on!"

"In a second." Pedley said. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Never mind."

--

"King Magnus…" Rocko said.

"Rocko, what brings you?"

"Is it…is it all alright if I stay here for awhile?" Rocko said. "So I can see more of your world…"

"Why?"

Rocko sighed. "Can I tell you a little secret?"

King Magnus was listening. "I'm in love with Pedley…"

"I see…"

"And I was a bit disappointed because I wanted her to come with me…for she had said she would stay here…"

"Rocko…" King Magnus said. "I have to agree with you on that…Pedley has 11 years of grief over the lost of her mother…and I want her to live a new life…not to go with more grief…"

"But how can I convince her to come?"

"I think you should tell Pedley how you feel…"

"But what if she doesn't accept that…" Rocko got all teary-eyed. "What if…" Rocko began to cry. The thought just saddened him.

--

Pedley was still awake. King Magnus saw her. "Pedley…"

"Oh your Majesty…." Pedley said.

"You alright…"

"Fine…"

"You miss your mother…" King Magnus said. "I remember Melody…she was a gentle girl…I was a prince when you were born, Melody was my best friend…so I was there to see your birth…"

"_Push!" the doctor said. "You can do, Melody!"_

"_Ah!" Melody screamed. She fell back in relief, hearing her baby's crying._

"_It's a girl…" the doctor said. "Would you like to hold her?"_

_Melody nodded. She looked at her newborn daughter, who was crying heartily. She had her brown hair and…her father's milk blue eyes._

"_Koji…" Melody said. "I wish you were here, to be with our little girl…" _

_King Magnus, his young wife, Princess Anne and their young daughter Arielle came into the room._

"_Oh, Magnus!" Melody said. "I didn't know if you'd come…"_

'_I rushed here as soon as possible…" Magnus said. "And I see you have your child…"_

"_Yes…A girl…" Melody said, smiling._

"_She does have a bit of you in her and her father. And she looks brave and strong, like her warrior father Koji." Magnus commented._

"_Does she have a name?" Princess Anne said._

"_Pedley. I will name her Pedley." Melody said. Pedley waved a fist in the air at Prince Magnus. She cooed._

"_Pedley knows she's going to serve her king…" Melody giggled._

"I did want to serve my king…but since my mother died...I still have a conflicting decision." Pedley said.

"You know, your friend Rocko…has a bit of trouble over your decision too…"

"What…" Pedley said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, tomorrow morning, he's taking a walk in our village. He'll tell you then."

--

The next morning…

"Rocko, you going for a walk?" Pedley asked.

"Uh-huh…" Rocko said. "You want to come…"

"Sure…"

Pedley brought her Sky Parasol and walked next to Rocko. Rocko felt a bit awkward being next to Pedley. It was now or never.

After exploring most of the village, Pedley asked the big question. "So, Rocko…what was it…you were going to tell me?"

"I don't know…I want to say it…but I'm too embarrassed…"

"I'll be honest and sincere to whatever you have to tell me. Promise…" Pedley said.

"Well…Pedley…" Rocko said. "I just wanted to tell you…to tell you…that I…that I…I…I love you. I love you more than just a friend. I want to…spend my whole…life with you…I want you to come to my world…please…" Rocko blushed a deep rosy red.

Silence. Pedley was shocked. "I know you are shocked…so…" Rocko was stopped by one thing.

The feel of Pedley's lips against his. She had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him forward. It felt awkward, but good. Rocko was blushing more redder. When the kiss broke, Rocko spoke. "Okay…"

"I love you too the same way. It takes a lot of courage to admit…what you had just said. Most guys in the past act mean to catch my attention, but you…you had the guts…to do that…" Pedley said. "And yes…I will come…"

Rocko felt an odd feeling. His heart beat wildly. His mind raced with excitement.

"So…I guess…are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he said sheepishly.

"If you want to be kissed again, I'll say yes." Pedley said.

"Okay…" Rocko said.

Their faces came closer…till…the two lips touched again…arms wrapped around each other…all thoughts on each other…true love spread through them.

When the kiss ended, the two held hands and walked to the castle.


End file.
